Finally
by MaturePopcorn
Summary: It's Brambleclaw's first day as a warrior in Thunderclan, and he decides to go on an afternoon hunting patrol alone with Ashfur. Their hidden feelings spill out, and their lives are forever changed… One-shot, three chapters total.


**Finally**

By MaturePopcorn

Description: It's Brambleclaw's first day as a warrior in Thunderclan, and he decides to go on an afternoon hunting patrol alone with Ashfur. Their hidden feelings spill out, and their lives are forever changed… One-shot, three chapters total.

 **WARNING:** No, really, a warning IS necessary. …It's rated M+++ for a REASON. I mean really… two warrior cats are getting it on in the forest… Don't like, don't read. 'K, my warning job is done.

 **Author's note:** I'm hungry, tired, and entirely too caffeinated. Sooo…

Enjoy, ^_^

~Kisa Alvarez

 **Chapter 1**

 _Brambleclaw's P.O.V._

I woke up and stretched with a yawn, glancing around my den. I stood confused for a moment, not knowing quite where I was, before remembering the previous night with a bristle of excitement. I was a warrior now! I no longer slept in the apprentice's den. I looked around and saw that the only other sleeping cats were Cloudtail and Dustpelt, who had previously been on the dawn patrol. After keeping vigil all night, guarding the camp, Ashfur had come and taken me to my new den, where he had set up a nest for me next to his.

I gave my fur a quick wash before heading out into camp, the sun now high in the sky. I saw Graystripe, our clan deputy, talking to Ashfur. I headed over to say hello to my friend.

"Hey, Ashfur. How's it going?"

"Hey, Bramble _claw_. Graystripe asked me to go on a hunting patrol, but most of the warriors are already out. Do you want to come with me?"

I blinked and smiled eagerly. "Sure! Where should we go?"

Ashfur smiled warmly. "You can lead, if that's all right with Graystripe."

I turned expectantly at the deputy.

"Of course. Leaf-bare isn't here quite yet, so Firestar thought it would be best to stock up on prey. Just make sure you come back with plenty of fresh kill!" he said, his whiskers twitching.

I smiled and headed towards the entrance to camp, Ashfur following close behind.

* * *

We headed towards the river, turning with it and heading up towards Fourtrees. Along the way, Ashfur caught a squirrel and I two mice; we buried them to collect on our way back. By the time we reached Fourtrees, the sun was close to the hilltops, casting orange and red over Windclan's moors and slanting sunlight through the trees. We took a break just outside of Fourtrees, pausing to drink from the stream nearby. All the while, I could feel Ashfur's gaze burning into me, and I could smell a scent coming off my fellow clanmate that I didn't recognize.

I turned to him, head tilted. "Ashfur, are you alright? You seem… Off."

Ashfur blinked. "I'm okay. More than okay, actually…" He trailed off, looking down at his paws while his pelt seemed to grow warm and his face went red. I knew that look from when Cloudtail and Brightheart talked among themselves in low whispers, glancing around occasionally to see who had noticed.

My whiskers twitched as I smiled. "Ashfur, do you like someone…?" I inquired, my own face involuntarily turning redder.

Ashfur smiled, eyes closed. "Y-yes, but…" He fell silent, unable to continue.

"But…?" I prompted, remaining hopefully optimistic.

Ashfur turned redder than I thought a cat could ever be as he said, "But… It's not a she-cat…"

I gasped quietly and held my breath. This was what I had been hoping for so longingly since I became an apprentice, since we had first started training together. Could he really…?

Ashfur took a deep breath before continuing, "I-I like y-you, Brambleclaw."

I stared at him, eyes wide with a mixture of shock and joy. I couldn't believe it; Ashfur actually wanted me BACK! I was so overwhelmed with happiness that I almost didn't even notice him walk closer to me, wrapping his tail over my shoulder and purring as loud as a monster on the Thunderpath. I closed my eyes, taking in the moment. "I… I like you, too, Ashfur. I-I have for… A while…"

Ashfur nuzzled his head against my neck, and I willingly raised my head so he could. "I'm so happy, Brambleclaw…"

I started purring as loud as he was. "Me too…" I sighed happily. Then I paused, unsure of whether my next question would be well received. "C-can we… Maybe… Sleep together, tonight?"

Ashfur rubbed his head against me again, lovingly. "Not tonight. The sun's almost down, and we have to return with our fresh-kill before Firestar wonders where we are."

I looked down as my tail drooped, crestfallen. "O-oh, um… Okay, Ashfur…"

Ashfur quickly added, "But we can join our nests together. And tomorrow… We'll slip away and spend the night at Fourtrees."

I brightened at this. "Okay!" I nuzzled him affectionately before heading back in the direction of the river to collect our fresh-kill.

* * *

We returned shortly before nightfall, dropping our fresh-kill off at the fresh-kill pile. We hastily ran over to different groups of cats, hoping nobody would notice our fondness or how long we were gone. I sat, picking at a starling, sharing tongues with Dustpelt and Ferncloud, who was expecting kits soon.

Then, Sandstorm walked up from Firestar over to Ashfur and was talking to him, too far away to make out. As she left, Ashfur walked over and indicated with his tail to come with him.

"Sandstorm says Firestar wants us to go border patrolling tomorrow with Cloudtail over by the Riverclan border. He says Riverclan has been scented on Sunningrocks, and he wants to make sure they know that the rocks are still ours."

I sighed. Those rocks were hardly worth all the fighting, yet they remained the biggest obstacle in Thunderclan and Riverclan _ever_ getting along. "As long as we still have time after, for tomorrow night…"

Ashfur smiled widely and happily. "Of course! Now, I'm getting a little sleepy, so…"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go put our nest together before the others see us do it…"

We walked back into the warriors den and began combining our nests into one so we could sleep curled up together. When we finished, I lay down on my side, and Ashfur lay down next to me, curled up with his body pressed against mine warmly and softly, cuddling me and purring loudly. But I didn't mind; the purring noise soothed me and put me to sleep. Before the black abyss took me, I heard him quietly whisper, "Goodnight, my love," as other cats began to shuffle into the den. I smiled and fell asleep for the night, confident in my new found love.


End file.
